


Twisted

by BubbleGumJun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sad Ending, This is when tens accident happened, where he was gone for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: Ten gets hurt and Johnny is there





	Twisted

Ten felt the music pulse through his body. Each beat matched up with his heart. His body flowed with the rhythm. Each step was precise. Landing in the same exact spot every time. It was perfect. 

Ten loved to dance. He has been dancing for as long as he can remember. 

Tens arms flow with his body. His face expressing every emotion. He was truly a legend. 

But that’s when he misstepped.

His knee twisted, his hips thrown of balance, he fell to the floor. He lay there helpless, tears streaming down his face as he cried for his career. His leg, twisted at an odd angle, pulsed with pain. 

Someone heard his cries and helped him. His name was Johnny. Johnny helped Ten. Bringing him to the hospital, helping through the pain, cared for him before and after the surgery. 

It wasn’t until the physical therapy did Ten realize how annoying he must be. 

“Johnny I can walk now you can go home.” 

He never did no matter how many times Ten told him. 

“You can barely stand let alone walk, I’m here to help.” 

Johnny was stubborn. Ten wanted a piece of toast? Johnny was there ready to help. Ten had a doctors appointment? Johnny was there by his side the entire time. 

Ten didn’t like this. He wanted to be his own person, but unfortunately his leg wouldn’t allow this. 

He slowly learned to walk without the help of the crutches. It was an awfully slow process which Ten didn’t enjoy. 

Ten started to push Johnny out of his life. “I’m fine on my own now Johnny! No need to worry about me.” 

Johnny accepted this. He wasn’t the type of person to force himself into someone’s life. But he couldn’t help but feel hurt, he’s cared for Ten for who knows how long. But then Ten just suddenly pushes him away. 

Ten copes with the loss of his dancing talent. He switches to producing. And he, after years of hard work, back at the place where he was before his injury. 

Without Johnny.


End file.
